Medical devices have been provided for treating benign prostatic hyperplasia by use of radio frequency energy. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,675 and 5,549,644. Some of such devices include components which are disposable so as to reduce the cost of the procedure. In this regard, see International Publication No. WO/00049 having an International Publication Date of Jan. 3, 1997. There remains, however, a need for a new and improved transurethral needle ablation device which is relatively simple in construction, easy to use and inexpensive.